emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8544 (23rd July 2019)
Plot Moira pushes Nate off her insisting she can't do this but Nate pulls her back in for another kiss. Moments later, they hear Cain outside the barn so Moira pushes Nate off her again and Nate scrambles to put his top back before Cain sees them. Jai cannot believe Rishi hasn't paid any of the factory's suppliers and questions how his father let it get to this. Rishi admits he and Manpreet thought they could fix things before it got so bad, but they didn't have the money as he spent all of his saving paying off Manpreet's loans. Cain explains to Moira that he wants to help out on the farm and promises her that he doesn't take her for granted. Moira feels awful. Bernice and Debbie continue to plan the murder mystery event. Back in the farmhouse, Cain and Moira discuss their relationship. Moira tries to tell Cain about her kiss with Nate when a worked-up Amy bursts in and informs them that she's going for residency of Kyle. In the café, Jamie, Andrea, Rhona, Vanessa and Paddy discuss their plan to oust Kim from the vets. A furious Jai wonders where the Sharmas are going to find £100k to keep the factory afloat and he takes his anger out on Manpreet. When Laurel appears in the office, Jai informs his family that Laurel is his girlfriend. Moira tells Amy that she must know she doesn't stand a chance of gaining custody of Kyle. Amy comments her solicitor thinks she's in with a shot. Cain tells Amy she's wrong. Moira soon realises Nate knew about Amy's plans to go for custody so orders both of them out of her house and instructs Amy not to come anywhere near Kyle. Amy protests Kyle is her son although Moira states he isn't anymore. After Amy and Nate leave, Moira assures a worried Cain that Kyle is going nowhere. Once Rishi and Manpreet have left the office, Priya tells Jai he can't keeping kicking Rishi whilst he's down, reminding her brother he almost lost the factory a few years ago. Jai insists it's different this time. As a stressed Jai rips into Priya, Priya blurts out she's relapsed. Jai takes his tearful sister in his arms and comforts her. Rhona calls by Home Farm to see Jamie. Jamie makes Rhona aware that Kim is home so they fake an argument which is overheard by Graham. Bernice tells Liam about the Wild West themed murder mystery event. Amy fills Eric in on her run in with Cain and Moira; She cannot believe how vile Moira was. Rishi meets Kim on a secluded road and asks her to help him. Kim agrees to transfer Rishi the money he needs to save the factory but there are conditions. An excited Liam gives Bernice a few pointers on the murder mystery event but he refuses to help out as he still hasn't forgiven Bernice for thinking he was trying to murder her. Moira has worked out Nate that kissed her in the hopes of splitting up her and Cain up to give Amy the slightest chance of getting Kyle. She tells Nate he's no threat to her marriage and declares their kiss meant nothing. Nate asks if she's told Cain about it then. Moira states she was about to when Amy turned up. She tells Nate that she and Cain can get over a harmless kiss but someone trying to break up their family is another matter. When Nate comments he's not scared of Cain, Moira tells him it's her he needs to worry about.. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn, yard and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Entrance way and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes